There are several conventional systems and devices for joining various types of components together. It is generally desirable for connectors to be economical to produce and it is also beneficial if they are easy to fit. In many cases, such as in the construction industry, the connection needs to be durable and strong and should require minimal onsite operations and little or no additional mechanical fixings. It is also often desirable for the connector to be releasable.